


Eradicating the Youngbloods

by LittleBlackHeart



Category: Fall Out Boy, the youngblood chronicles
Genre: spoilers for the youngblood chronicles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:30:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBlackHeart/pseuds/LittleBlackHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fall Out Boy is dead.  Long Dead. The world is... different now. But its all we know. We know we're not normal and we're wrong as we're broken and we're not supposed to exist. Everyone pretends we don't exist; but that's okay. Its all we know. Its all the Youngbloods know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eradicating the Youngbloods

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the future, well after Fall Out Boy has been killed. Also bear in mind we're only up to part 5 of The Youngblood Chronicles at the time of writing....enjoy the emoness of this fic

It is late in the year - although who can tell anymore? The leaves are always brown, the sky is always grey. The tires of cars splash as they hurtle past, receding into the distance. The smell of wet earth is everywhere, a solid presence hung in the air, moulding at the back of your throat. The forests that line both sides of the road drip darkly and stickily. As you speed past, on your way to God knows where, you may spot one on the side of the road. A split second as you hurtle past, they turn their heads to watch you go, hoods drawn over their faces, the word "Youngbloods" emblazoned on their worn, black hoodies. You make sure to look away.


End file.
